gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cash Cab/Quotes
Opening Spiels Seasons 1-2: "There are 13,000 cabs in New York City, but there's only one that pays you. Climb into the Cash Cab, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As the meter clicks, the questions get harder, and the stakes get higher. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But, be careful, my friend, because in this rig, it's three strikes and you're out! So, what do you say? You in?" Seasons 3-5: "There are 13,000 cabs in the streets of the Big Apple, but there's only one that pays you. Climb into the Cash Cab, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As the meter clicks, the questions get harder, and the stakes get higher. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But, be careful, because in the Cash Cab, it's three strikes and you're out! So, what do you say? You in?" Season 8: "There are 13,000 cabs in the streets of New York City, but there's only one that pays you. I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. But, be careful, because in the Cash Cab, it's three strikes and you're out! And this time around, you never know who might join in. So, what do you say? You in?" Cash Cab: After Dark Opening Spiel: "Every night, 13,000 cabs hit the streets of the city that never sleeps, but there's only one that pays you." (Rest of the opening is the same used in Seasons 3-5) Cash Cab: Las Vegas Opening Spiel: "Las Vegas has 150,000 hotel rooms and 15,000 miles of neon lights, but tonight, it's got the Cash Cab. That's right, we brought our show all the way from the Big Apple to Sin City, to let some Vegas locals and celebrities try their luck at our game of chance. As always, they can shout out for help on the phone, or off the street. And of course, it's three strikes and they're out! Tonight, we'll find out who the high rollers are, and who'll fold under the pressure. So, what do you say, Las Vegas? Are you ready to let it ride?" Cash Cab: Chicago Opening Spiel: "Every day, millions of people hit the streets of the Windy City, but only a lucky few will get their shot in the Cash Cab. Jump into my taxi, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As we get closer to where you're going, the questions get harder, and the money gets bigger. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But, be careful, because in the Cash Cab, it is three strikes and you're out! So, come on, Chicago! Are you ready to elevate your game?" ''Cash Cab: Canada ''Opening Spiel: "Of all the cabs in town, this is the only one where the driver pays you... it's the Cash Cab. I'm Adam Growe. I'll ask you questions from pick up to drop off. Each correct answer will make you money. If you're good enough, now you have a chance to triple your winnings. But, if you get three wrong, I'll pull over the Cash Cab and you'll be standing on the curb. There's help though, if you get stumped, you can shout-out to a friend on a mobile phone, to a stranger on the street, or you can ask the dispatcher for a swap-out. So, if you're up for it, let's take a ride at the Cash Cab!" ''Cash Cab: Vancouver ''Opening Spiel: "Of all the cabs in town, this is the only one where the driver pays you... it's the Cash Cab. I'm Adam Growe. I'll ask you questions from pick up to drop off. Each correct answer will make you money. But, if you get three wrong, I'll pull over the Cash Cab and you'll be standing on the curb. If you get stumped, you can shout-out to a friend on a mobile phone, to a stranger on the street, or you can ask the dispatcher for a swap-out. And, here in Vancouver, I'll give you a bridge bonus. A correct answer on the bridge doubles the dollars. So, if you're up for it, let's take a ride at the Cash Cab!" Catchphrases "You're/You guys are in the Cash Cab. It is a TV game show that takes place right here in my taxi." "I'm (your host (and your driver), my name is) Ben Bailey/Beth Melewski. I am gonna drive to your destination. I'm gonna ask you general knowledge questions along the way. They'll start off easy, and they'll/they're gonna get harder as you go. As long as you answer the questions correctly, you'll/you're gonna win cash (money) all the way there/to your destination. (But,) Here's the catch: If you get three wrong, that's three strikes, and you are out; which means, I'm gonna pull you over on the spot, right wherever we are, and you lose everything." - Ben Bailey/Beth Melewski explaining the rules of the game "What do you say? Do you want to play? Let's go for a ride in the Cash Cab!" "And because this is Cash Cab: After Dark, the dollar amounts are doubled." - Ben Bailey explaining the rules of Cash Cab: After Dark "You guys have been randomly been selected to take part in a Cash Cab DOUBLE RIDE!!! Which means, the dollar amounts are doubled." - If a Double Ride is triggered "What do you say, do you want to play?" "Let's take a ride in the Cash Cab!" "What's/Tell me your name?" - If one player plays the Cash Cab "What are/Tell me your names?" - If more than one player plays Cash Cab "That's (insert number of blocks), so you have (insert number of blocks) to accumulate as you can." "These first questions are worth $25/$50/$100 a piece, here's your first one." "These next questions are worth $50/$100/$200 a piece, and they're a little harder." "These next questions are worth $100/$200/$400 a piece, and they're harder still." "And we're stuck at a red light, and that triggers a RED LIGHT CHALE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-NGE!!!" - In Season 1, Ben says this phrase normally. In later seasons, Ben says it in this style. "It's a multiple choice answer question. You have to get all parts of the answer correct in order to win the money. If you do, it's (worth) an extra $250/$500. No penalty for wrong answers on this one, (so (everybody,) call out anything that may be part of it until you’ve gotten it all or time has run out. If you do miss it, you don't get a strike, you don't lose any money, you just don't get the extra $250/$500/cash,) and you'll have 30 seconds to answer from the time I'm finished asking. Are you ready?” - Red Light Challenge rules ”The ones that you did not say are (insert answers), but you did not need them”. "Oh no, Strike 1/2/3.” - Upon a wrong answer "Two/One more and out you go." “5 seconds.” "Don't forget about your shout-outs. That could save you in the game." - Upon two strikes "Still have your Mobile/Street Shout-Out." - explaining which shout-out is still available ”Please use it wisely.” "Both of your shout-outs are now gone. You are on your own from now on." - After both shout-outs are used "You just won (insert amount) in the Cash Cab!" "Alright, here’s the deal. I’ve got the money right here. You can take it and run. Or, you can stick around, risk it all and go double or nothing on a video bonus question. (I will play a video clip for you, and ask you a single question about that clip. If you get it right, you'll leave the Cash Cab with (doubled amount).) If you get it wrong, you'll lose everything (at the very last second) and leave with nothing (but a cab ride). So, take a minute, and decide what you want to do." - Video Bonus Question rules “Let’s go for the Video Bonus.” “Go!” “You got it!” “That is correct!” "And you are on the board with (insert amount)!" Category:Quotes & Catchphrases Category:Cash Cab